When a user makes a call to a service desk manager such as 10086, after being successfully called, the service desk manager generally sends a series of voice broadcast announcements for a communications terminal, and the user enters corresponding information according to the voice announcements in order to enter a corresponding process. In this way, a call to the service desk manager for a specific service can be implemented after a series of inputs are performed step by step according to the voice announcements. For example, if the user wants to dial 10086 to query a call cost, after successfully calling 10086, the user may enter the call cost query by selecting “1” according to a voice announcement sent by the service desk manager to enter a Mandarin service, and then selecting “1” according to another voice announcement sent by the service desk manager. The process is extremely complex. In addition, a voice announcement sent by the service desk manager is generally excessively long and difficult to hear clearly. If a user needs to frequently query a call cost, during each query, the user is required to perform manual inputs step by step according to voice announcements. This process is extremely complex, thereby resulting in low manipulation efficiency.